<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twins of Summerhall by Mypreciousnico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044302">The Twins of Summerhall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico'>Mypreciousnico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Dark/manipulative Jon, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen are Twins, R Plus L Equals J &amp; D, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daeron Targaryen and his twin sister Daenerys Targaryen have always been close. Maybe closer than anyone knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen/Loras Tyrell (not romantic), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Myrcella Baratheon (not romantic), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Twins of Summerhall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little warning, in this story Jon (named Daeron) and Daenerys are twins. Its a Jonerys story, but its messy and unfair, especially for Dany (mostly for Dany lets be honest). Daeron is written as an ambiguous character. He is selfish when it comes to Dany (in more ways than one) and he's ambitious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys Targaryen is looking nervously at the door, her wedding feast already a blurry memory. Not that the feast was very memorable in the first place. Obviously, Highgarden is a beautiful place and the food was probably exquisite, but she had no appetite. She just wasn't expecting her Lord husband to be so distant, the match was decided so quickly, she never had the chance to truly know anything about her betrothed. Still, Loras is nice she supposes, but foolishly she was hoping for something more, for a man who would be able to make her heart beat faster, who would make her laugh and smile. All those things, Daeron was capable to do. She feels so betrayed, her twin brother was so insistent about the match, she never stood a chance. Daeron has always been their father's favorite and she knew she had to be married someday, but she wasn't expecting this.</p><p>She feels as foolish as her cousin Sansa, believing that maybe Loras (and even her brother before him) could be a knight from the songs, but songs are just that, songs. In the real world, there is nothing as perfect as a "Knight of the Flowers". She is looking at the door again, Loras will be here soon she thinks. At least, she is grateful that he was so insistent about ignoring the bedding ceremony. Loras's family and most of the guests here at Highgarden, men and women alike, were upset but Loras was unyeilding</p><p>The door is finally opening and she is surprised at first and then both upset and relieved to see her brother standing in the doorway and not her husband. He is smiling at her and the only thing she wants is to punch his stupid face, he is the last person she wants to see right now. Ser Jaime, her brother sworn shield, is like always, behind him. Ser Jaime and Daeron, they are so friendly, a friendship so similar to the one between their father and Ser Arthur, no wonder Daeron is betrothed to Lady Myrcella, Ser Jaime's niece. As often the thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p>"What are you doing here ?" she asks in an angry tone. 
Daeron just keep smiling, gods, she hates him sometimes, did he just came here to make fun of her ?</p><p>"Ser Jaime, no one can enter, I am clear ?" Her brother's voice is carrying an authority sending shivers throughout her body despite herself. "My Prince" Ser Jaime is simply bowing his head after a quick glance towards her.</p><p>Daeron is closing the door, before locking the bolt. She looks at him questionably, "I'm afraid your husband will not join you tonight, little sister. Or any other nights for that matter". She hates when he calls her "little sister" he is the eldest for what? Only a few minutes. "What do you mean ?" She is completely lost.</p><p>Daeron is coming closer, sitting on the bed next to her. She raises an eyebrow when he puts his hand on her thigh, slowly he strokes her skin with the tip of his finger. "It means, little sister, that your nights are mine now !" His hand is moving up and she has to stop him "what are you doing ?" she whispers furiously "my husband could come in at any minutes !" Daeron licks his lips "I told you, not gonna happen, your husband is otherwise occupied".</p><p>"I don't understand" she says. </p><p>"Why do you think I was so insistent about the match ? I knew father wanted to marry you soon, I needed to find the "right" husband for you. Don't tell me you forgot all of our games, little sister ?"</p><p>Her eyes are widening "we were just children, I thought you forgot!" her voice is accusatory. "How could I ever forget this ?" he said while kissing her neck. "Your smell" he nuzzles her neck, "your taste" he is licking her now. "You are mine !"</p><p>She moans, forgetting everything about Daeron's hand and where his hand is. Until she feels his fingers down there, under her small cloth. "Daeron, we can't," she says between moans and closing her eyes.</p><p>"Don't do that, little sister, you have no idea how much work I put into this !" Daeron's fingers are Inside her now and she is grabbing her brother's shoulders. "It's wrong" she tries to say, but there's no conviction in her voice "if father and mother ever find out…"</p><p>"They won't !" Daeron curls his fingers "fuck, so wet, so tight". She cries as she comes, bitting Daeron's left shoulder.</p><p>She watches almost hypnotized as Daeron is licking his fingers, wet with her juices. "How is the taste?" she can't stop asking. "Better than the sweetest honey, a nectar from the Gods surely" she feels heat spreading on her cheeks "but surely it is even better at the source," said Daeron, looking at her with a gaze almost predatory. She is suddenly in a state of mind giving her the need to play with her brother. The games they were playing as children. It was just kisses back then, hot and lustful, full of need kisses. And touch, aye, they have been touching each other a lot. Daeron already at the time using his fingers and her, stroking his manhood. </p><p>The games stopped after they were caught by their grandmother, Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Luckily for them, their grandmother has always had a soft spot for Daenerys. Some even saying that she is Rhaella reborn. The same way their cousin Arya is pretty much Queen Lyanna, their mother, reborn... Rhaella always saw in Daenerys the daughter she never had and so she was quick to blame Daeron.</p><p>But after heads had time to cool-off, Rhaella chose to keep the whole thing for herself. Just explaining to both Daeron and Daenerys a simple truth: the realm was not ready yet for another union between Targaryen siblings, the specter of their grandfather, of "the Targaryen Madness" still looming over Westeros. The people were not ready and the Faith was certainly not either.  </p><p>She felt only agony at the thought of losing Daeron that way, he was still her brother sure, but he has always been so much more! And so she had hope, hope that he would sneak in into the night like he always did, that they could kiss and touch each other again. Days have passed, then weeks, and finally moons. Daeron never came, becoming a somewhat distant brother, to the point that she felt closer to Aegon after a time. </p><p>The news of Daeron and Myrcella betrothal shattering her last remaining hope. </p><p>Lying on the bed and looking down, she can see Daeron's head between her legs, his beard scratching the inside of her thighs while he is kissing her milky white skin. Daeron is the only man in their family with a beard. Both Aegon and Viserys calling him a Northern savage for it. But she loves it! She knows that their uncle Viserys had wanted for a long time a match between them. Raging at the news of her betrothal with Loras. Honestly, it was the huge and only silver lining of her union with Loras. Viserys is sweet, most of the time, but she doesn't like his temper. He's a grown man capable of making the tantrum of a child and he looks so much like her father, the thought sending a shiver of disgust throughout her body and at the same time, she can feel Daeron's hot breath over her flower. For a confusing minute, she doesn't know what to feel...   </p><p>Daeron is eating her, his tongue going so deep... She can barely look at her brother, each time she does his gaze is so predatory, she might lose all control. His tongue is teasing her pearl mercilessly, waves and waves of pleasure are washing over her until it's too much. She comes hard, Daeron dutifully swallowing everything she has to give.</p><p>"I was right" she looks at him questionably "a nectar from the Gods," he says. </p><p>Daeron is giving her kiss, a slow and tender kiss and she can taste herself on his lips. Gods, she has been missing Daeron's lips so much. She realizes only now that Daeron is naked, in fact, they are both naked. When did it happen? She can feel Daeron guiding his manhood towards her cunt. </p><p>"Wait!" she says, louder than intended.</p><p>"Dany, if I stop now, I will fucking die" she is smiling at him "just a little patience, big brother" Daeron nods with a sigh. </p><p>Daenerys is pushing her brother against the bed, making sure he is on his back. "You know how much I love riding, big brother" Daeron is nodding vigorously "Aye, you are half-horse, like muña" </p><p>"That's what I want for my first time, a ride!"</p><p>She is washing herself as Daeron is looking at her with concern "did I hurt you?" She can't stop rolling her eyes "no silly, it was perfect". </p><p>"Do you need my help?" She loves how full of concern Daeron's voice is. "I think I can manage" she is cleaning the last remnant of blood and of Daeron's seed off her thighs. She looks again towards her brother and there's something else in Daeron's eyes. She's rolling her eyes again "don't look so proud".</p><p>"What?" He asks innocently.</p><p>"You have the exact same look that you had after your victories on Aegon during your sparring sessions. It is disturbing!"</p><p>"Sorry," he says with a sweet smile, rising from the bed and coming closer. He's taking her in his arms, enjoying her scent, the mixture of her sweat, and of the Essosies oils she likes to uses. "I have been missing this so much you know, just be able to hold you so close".</p><p>"You were the one keeping your distances"</p><p>"I didn't want to, but it was necessary," he said softly "my plan couldn't work if people were to suspect how close we are".</p><p>"What plan, exactly ?" Is there anything for them beyond this night? "I won't let you get away from me after just one night, little sister". Daeron says.</p><p>"I'm a married woman now, thanks to you." She's still bitter about this "A married woman whose marriage is consummated in the eyes of the world. I don't see how we can be together" she points out.</p><p>"Well, Summerhall needs a master-at-arms, isn't it ? A fitting position for Loras. Trust me, he's please to be so close to Storm's End".</p><p>"You can't be serious!" She is really angry now.</p><p>Daeron chuckles "Aye, of-course I'm serious. The fat flower was really happy and proud. Not gonna lie, the old Olenna was eyeing me weirdly but there's not much she can do" he tries to kiss her, but Daenerys is moving away. "That's not what I meant, you fool!" </p><p>Daeron looks at her like he doesn't seem to understand. "Who am I ?" she asks. </p><p>"My little sister" </p><p>"Who am I ?" </p><p>"Daene..." he tries "I am a Targaryen Princess, a King's daughter!" she says raising her chin. "My husband is a third son, fair enough. But at least I thought I would be the lady of my own castle somewhere in the Reach. Not the wife of a fucking master-at-arms. Your master-at-arms!" she says accusatorily.</p><p>"Don't be angry with me, it was the only way." Daeron says defensively. </p><p>Daenerys is pacing the room "the only way ? We could have married in secret and put our parents in front of the fact. We could have run away" she is almost whispering the last part. </p><p>Daeron looked at her incredulously. "Running away? How do you picture this, little sister? With us living in a small manse in Braavos, one with a red door maybe? I'm a Targaryen prince, yet I have been called a bastard and a usurper. I'm not fucking running away with my tail between my legs. I will not give the Martells the pleasure!"</p><p>"You could, if you really love me, you could" her voice is tired. </p><p>"I do love you, of course, I do. But I have a duty, to our family, to the realm. Why choose between love and duty when I can have both ?"</p><p>"Aye, it's perfect for you, you are turning me into your fucking mistress and I will have to live under the same roof as your future wife. I will have to see her becoming the Lady of Summerhall, I will not have it!" she says screaming. </p><p>Daeron looks pained at least, "I need a wife, I need to father children named Targaryen. It is my duty!" She can't believe what she's hearing "the Martells have way too much influence on Aegon, or even on father" it's true that their father did everything he could to appease the Martells after he runs away with their mother "Why do you think Aegon is married to Arianne? It brings nothing to the crown, to the family, the only thing this union does is to reinforce Martells blood on the Throne. We are weak and vulnerable, can't you see? I need Myrcella, I need the Westerlands. I need Tywin Lannister at my side. Trust me Doran is sweating in his chair like a pig since the announcement of my betrothal. It is my duty!" </p><p>"Fuck your duty! Aegon is not your ennemy"</p><p>"No he's not, but his uncles are! My enemies, yours, muña's enemies. I'm protecting you, I'm protecting all of us". </p><p>"You are not protecting me, you are humiliating me, can't you see ?" Daeron is taking Daenerys's hands into his own, she doesn't want to but his grip is way too strong. "You are the Lady of Summerhall, just like we talked when we were children. I swear Myrcella will bear the name only. It is your castle."</p><p>"And Ser Jaime is okay with all of this ?" she asks pointing to the door. Daeron is giving her an arrogant smile, a very punchable one "Ser Jaime is very happy to see his "niece" becoming the Lady of Summerhall" there's a strange irony in Daeron's voice when he says the word niece. One she doesn't understand. "He can hardly complain about the details".</p><p>"Détails ?" she feels so tired. "What about our children ?" unconsciously her hand is falling on her belly. "Will our first son replace Loras at the master-at-arms of Summerhall? Will our daughters be forced to marry some minor heirs from the Reach?"</p><p>Daeron is looking away "I have already a plan for this. Our children and they will be OUR children, I can assure you that even if they have to be named Tyrell, they will never call Lora's father. Our children will marry the children I will have with Myrcella."</p><p>She feels like she can't breathe while she is heading for the bed "I know how it sounds, but it's perfect." She collapses on the bed."You should go" she says "it would be a shame if your perfect plan is destroyed because you are found here" her voice is full of bitterness. </p><p>"I won't. I know its a lot to take in but..."</p><p>"Please Daeron. I need to be alone" she is pleading. </p><p>"All right, I suppose it's better this way. I see you in the morning!" She doesn't answer. </p><p>"Daeron," she says before he can reach the door "will it ever end? The lies, the tricks, the manipulations?"</p><p>Her brother looks at her sadly. "Not in this life, love. Not in this life."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>